Jemily Family One-Shots
by JessCM09
Summary: Just a series of one-shots since I couldn't come up with a solid storyline! I will likely have a little bit of everything, but trust me when I say I've got some surprises up my sleeve!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I couldn't settle on one storyline I decided to do another story of one-shots in order to pass some time in the series and get us to the arrival of those babies. This one is just a bit of fluff, but I'm hoping you guys will participate in this chapter and let me know what names you like for the twins! Would love to hear your opinions!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Names**

JJ woke up a week after the gender reveal party to the sounds of Henry's happy babbling coming over the baby monitor, a sound, which made the blonde smile despite the early hour. Knowing she had about twenty minutes before the small blonde would demand to be taken out of bed, JJ decided to relax for a little longer, rolling over to face her wife, who was still sleeping soundly beside her.

The sight of the brunette put an even bigger smile on JJ's face, as she couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's wide-open mouth and soft snores, a habit she had picked up in her pregnancy.

"You know you two are making your Mother a snorer," JJ whispered, moving so she was speaking to Emily's stomach. "She'll probably deny it if I tell her she snores but I've seen it and frankly it's kind of adorable," she kept her voice down, not wanting to wake her wife as she placed a hand over the babies. "I still cannot believe you are both girls. I'm so excited to meet you little ones. You are already so loved. You have two Mommies who are going to take such good care of you and a big sister who will teach you everything and a big brother who you will probably drive crazy most of the time, but who will always be there for you," she continued, smiling to herself as she thought about Henry growing up with three sisters. "And just wait till you girls meet the rest of your family. There's lots of them and they're kind of crazy but they'll love you more than you can imagine so I hope you understand how lucky you two are."

"I think they'll know," Emily's groggy voice startled JJ, whose head shot up to find her wife watching her with a smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised. "Hi."

"I thought you were asleep," JJ's cheeks were red as she moved up, hovering over her wife for a moment before leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Hi."

"Kind of hard to sleep when you're having a full out conversation with our daughters," Emily chuckled, tucking JJ's hair behind her ear, smiling at how adorable the blonde looked when she was embarrassed. "Henry's not up yet?"

"He's awake but he hasn't demanded to get up yet," JJ held up the baby monitor. "Still just babbling away in there. I wish I knew what he was saying."

"Probably just telling his teddy bears about his dreams," Emily replied, tugging her wife so she would lie back down beside her. "He's so cute. I can't wait to see how he takes to being a big brother."

"I imagine it will be difficult at first," JJ said, taking Emily's hand in hers. "He's used to getting all the attention. With two little ones it's going to mean he'll have to share his mommies and his sister, I'm not quite sure how he'll feel about that."

"And then there's when he's older," Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Three sisters. The poor kid is going to be surrounded by Estrogen. I mean Alex will most likely be out of the house when the kids are older but man two little sisters; they're probably going to drive him crazy."

"We'll be breaking up a lot of fights that's for sure," JJ laughed along with her wife. "Adam and I used to fight about everything when we were younger and I lived for driving him crazy. I used to follow him around everywhere, begging him to let me hang out with him and his friends," she explained. "I'm pretty sure I was a pain in his ass."

"And yet I bet he would have protected you from anyone who tried to mess with you," Emily replied with a laugh. "And you two are so close now. Henry is going to be a great big brother. He'll love his sisters just as much as he loves Lex."

"Of course he will," JJ nodded. "Speaking of Alex I promised her I'd help her run lines today," she said. "I think the kid is starting to get a little overwhelmed with all her extra curriculars on top of her school work. She refuses to give any of it up either, she says she loves it all too much."

"Plus she's gotta keep up with that girlfriend of hers," Emily couldn't help but add. "They're both so dedicated to everything they do. I guess I'll hang out with Henry while you help Lex then. Maybe we can squeeze in a movie later? It has been a while since we've all sat down together to watch something."

"I'll let Lex know," JJ agreed just as Henry began to call out for her. "Well guess that means it's time to get up," she said, kissing the side of Emily's head before sitting up. "Why don't you rest up a little longer? Henry and I will make you some pancakes."

"That sounds wonderful," Emily grinned. "I'll be down soon," she pulled JJ down for one more quick kiss as Henry's shouts got louder, making them both laugh. "You better hurry before he tries to climb out of that bed of his. I love you."

"Love you too," JJ replied, already heading for the door. "Take your time."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You know I really like this play," Alex laid back on her bed later that day as she and JJ took a break from rehearsing her lines. "Doesn't just have your typical happy ending and it's actually pretty funny," she explained. "Plus playing a witch is kind of fun."

"I always enjoyed Into the Woods. I actually saw it once when I was in high school," JJ replied, lying down next to the teen. "I think you're going to do a great job."

"Wait till you see Zoey as Cinderella too," Alex told the blonde. "She's so excited about the part and she's doing so well. I wanted her to come over and run lines with me today but she's got family stuff," she continued. "Everyone's going to go crazy for her though. She has a great voice."

"I'm really looking forward to the show," JJ said. "I'm really glad Zoey got a lead role as well, she has been working so hard."

"You should have seen her face when she found out she got the part," Alex laughed. "I've never seen her so shocked," she said, lying there a few minutes before turning her head towards her Mother. "You know I had a dream about the babies last night."

"Oh yeah?" JJ turned her head so they were face to face, waiting for the teen to continue.

"They were toddlers really," Alex eventually elaborated. "Henry was bigger too and I was home visiting from college," she explained. "They were all running around and they were so excited to see me and they were just…they were so adorable. One looked just identical to you; she had your blonde hair and just the bluest eyes and then there was a little one with the darkest hair and she was just so much like Mom…like not just in her looks but the way she acted," she smiled. "It was a pretty cool dream, except there was one weird thing."

"And what was that?" JJ had to ask.

"Well neither of the girls had names," Alex replied. "We all just kept calling them the babies."

"Hmm…the babies…that does have a pretty good ring to it," JJ joked, unable to hold back a laugh.

"Mum!" Alex laughed along with the blonde, giving her a playful shove. "They need names. Have you and Mom talked about it at all?"

"Not yet," JJ shook her head. "I mean it has only been a week since we found out. We've kind of just been basking in the excitement of all of it. Plus we got that case so we've been kind of busy. What about you? You been thinking about names for your little sisters?"

"A little," Alex shrugged. "Olivia has offered some suggestions but they've all been crazy weird…like names the Kardashians would choose for their babies," she laughed. "Though if she asks I totally offered up her ideas to you guys."

"You got it," JJ laughed, reaching out and beginning to play with the teen's hair. "Your Mom wants to all sit down and watch a movie or something later. Maybe we can start brainstorming names then?" She suggested.

"Yes!" Alex sat up quickly, an excited look on her face, making JJ laugh more at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Can we practice for a bit longer though?"

"You got it kid," JJ smiled, sitting back up and grabbing the script she had been using to help Alex rehearse. "Where would you like to pick up?"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Later that day, after several hours of running lines, JJ and Alex made their way downstairs to find Emily and Henry playing with a puzzle on the floor in the family room; Henry babbling away as if he was telling his Mother a story while Emily appeared to listen on closely, nodding and laughing along when appropriate. The sight sent both JJ and Alex into a fit of giggles, which alerted Emily to their presence.

After some mild teasing, the family decided to order a pizza and put on a Disney movie for Henry while they waited for it to be delivered.

"Okay so I'm going to write down all our ideas that way we don't forget any of them," Alex opened up a notebook and grabbed her pen as her mothers took their seats on either side of her, Henry down on the floor surrounded by his toys. "And I say we keep every idea, no one is allowed to refuse anyone else's name right now, we're just brainstorming so we shouldn't eliminate anything until later…after we've given it some thought."

"Seems like you've given this a lot of thought," Emily laughed, poking the teen in the side in a teasing way before kissing the side of her head. "Are we just throwing names out there? Taking turns? Who wants to start?"

"We can take turns," Alex replied. "But I think we should start with Charlotte," she said, looking to JJ. "You told me you liked that name when you were pregnant with Henry…before we found out he was a boy. Right Mum?"

"I did," JJ smiled as Alex wrote the name down. "I always thought it was a pretty name and I kind of think Charlie is a cute nickname if she ends up hating her full name like I did growing up."

"Names that have the potential for a nickname are always good," Alex nodded her agreement. "I still hate when people call me Alexandra, it makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"You let your Grandmother call you Alexandra," Emily pointed out.

"Grandma is an Ambassador Mom," Alex rolled her eyes. "She's like a classy lady she's not going to call me Alex. She's the only one who gets a free pass. Now give me a name you like," she poked the older brunette with her pen.

"Okay," Emily laughed, watching a few moments of Toy Story before finally turning back to her daughter and wife. "Well I always liked Sophia…or just Sophie."

"Oh I liked those too!" Alex beamed, immediately writing them down, her excitement making both her mothers smile. "I really like the name Violet," she then suggested. "When I was younger I always used to play make-believe that I had a little sister named Violet."

"I love that," JJ smiled, resting her arm on the back of the sofa so she could run her fingers through her daughter's long hair. "What about Abigail? Or Addison?"

"Oh Mackenzie," Emily chimed in. "Or Samantha!"

"Good, good," Alex was loving every minute of this, still picturing the little girls from her dream as she thought of all these names. "I think Nora is an adorable name," she then added. "Oh or Piper! Maybe Brooke!"

"Lucy," JJ smiled, catching Emily's eye over Alex's head, the pair grinning. "Or Stella?"

"These are all really great," Emily re-read the list over Alex's shoulder. "How do we even go about choosing?"

"I don't think we can choose until we see the babies," Alex replied reasonably. "I mean what if they get here and the names we pick don't suit them?" She questioned. "I think when we see them we'll know."

"You know I think that sounds pretty wise," JJ smiled as Henry toddled over wanting to be picked up so he could sit on the couch. "Can we add names?"

"I'll keep the book on the shelf out here so we can add names whenever we want," Alex nodded. "And I guess you could remove names if you wanted too…but they have to be names that you chose; no taking off someone else's name."

"That sounds fair," Emily replied wrapped her arm around the teen, slightly amused by just how much thought Alex was putting into the whole naming process. "I would like to add a rule too," she said. "No one else gets to add names besides us and Henry if he decides to voice his opinion," she grinned. "No one's friends or girlfriend or best friend slash technical genius add anything. Agreed?"

"Agreed," JJ and Alex answered at the same time, both laughing as they thought of how excited Garcia would be to be involved, but knowing she would probably take over.

"Now how about we watch this movie and enjoy some time together," JJ suggested, pointing to the TV, which still had Henry's attention as he snuggled up to his Mother. "After all, we still have plenty of time to decide."


	2. An Old Friend

**This is the beginning of something I have been thinking about for a while now…a 'what if…' situation if you will, and I just couldn't get it out of my head! I hope you will like this!**

 **An Old Friend**

"Boston PD needs our help," JJ announced as the BAU gathered in the conference room on a sunny Monday morning, everyone taking their seats around the round table. "Last night this man, identified as Curtis Pearce was found in a dumpster behind a local grocery store, stabbed to death. The Medical Examiner as well as the lead detectives on the case immediately linked his death to the death of two more people found in the last month; both Riley Grand and Tony Fulmer, who were also stabbed to death and found left in different dumpsters around the city," she explained brining up the photos of the other two men, the team browsing their files in order to see the after-death photos. "There haven't been any leads on the case. No DNA has been left behind and the kills are beginning to accelerate."

"Our unsub definitely has a type," Reid said as he scanned through all the information that they had. "All three men seem to be successful and pretty well off money wise, physically they're all well-built, dark hair."

"Could be an image the unsub wants to destroy," Morgan nodded along with the young genius. "He could see something in these men that he despises or may want for himself."

"The stab wounds all seem to be in relatively similar patterns," Emily said, looking at each picture in her file. "It's as if he's stabbing these men in exactly the same places."

"That's actually how the ME linked the first two murders," JJ replied, having spoken to the Detective on the case early that morning. "Apparently she noticed the location of all the wounds during the autopsy on Mr. Fulmer and referred back to her notes on Mr. Grand to confirm her suspicions," she explained. "When they found Curtis Pearce last night the locations of the stab wounds was the first thing she looked at."

"We're definitely looking at a serial and given the fact that the last two kills were only a week and a half apart it's likely our unsub will strike again soon," Hotch said, standing from his seat. "Emily I'd like you to work with the ME when we arrive in Boston. Are you up for that?"

"Of course," Emily nodded, knowing she needed to stay out of the field for her own health and safety.

"Great," Hotch nodded, with the hint of a smile. "Wheels up in 30."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When they arrived in Boston, Hotch had immediately given out orders, the team all going their separate ways as Rossi and Morgan headed for the latest crime scene, Hotch and Reid went to BPD to meet the lead Detective on the case and JJ and Emily went down to the morgue to meet the Medical Examiner who was working the case as well as see the bodies for themselves.

"So apparently we're meeting the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts," JJ told Emily as the elevator made its way down to the BPD basement. "From what I've heard she's highly respected and extremely professional. She's extremely precise and never guesses or risks losing any sort of evidence."

"Oh yeah?" Emily quirked an eyebrow, laughing. "And who told you all of this?"

"The Detective on the phone," JJ shrugged. "From my understanding this team has the highest rate of closed cases in Boston but they've been unable to find any clues or leads to help them with this case. It didn't exactly sound like they were thrilled to have to call us in."

"Well we'll have to change their minds about that then won't we?" Emily grinned; knowing their team usually won local law enforcement over in time. "So let's get to it," she said as the elevator opened, JJ allowing her to exit first as they both made their way down the hall. "Excuse me," the brunette knocked on the door as she and her wife let themselves into the morgue where a woman was working over a body. "We're Agents Prentiss and Jareau with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, we were called in to assist with the recent…"

"Emily!" The Medical Examiner interrupted, spinning around to face the two agents with a look of shock on her face. "Emily Prentiss?"

"Maura!" Emily's jaw fell open. "Oh my…what are you…I thought you were…you… _you're_ the Chief Medical Examiner?"

"For about two years now," Maura replied, her eyes looking a little misty as she really took in Emily, her eyes eventually landing on her stomach. "I can't believe you're…BAU?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It has been so…wow…It is so good to see you," she continued to shake her head, looking like she wanted to hug the brunette before she remembered she was in her scrubs. "And just look at you!" She gestured towards the other woman's obvious baby bump.

"Me?" Emily replied, her eyes also glassy with tears, the pair obviously overwhelmed by their joy at seeing each other. "Look at you! You look great! How far along are you?"

"I'm sorry," JJ interrupted before Maura could answer. "I don't mean to be rude but you two know each other?" She asked, confused by both women's emotions and unable to remain silent any longer. " _How_ do you two know each other?"

"Oh Jen, I'm so sorry," Emily only just seemed to remember that JJ was there with them. "This is Maura Isles," she introduced rather unnecessarily. "Maura and I went to boarding school together, gosh…lifetimes ago," she shook her head, still clearly shocked to see her old friend. "From ages oh…13-16…before I came back to the States. We were…well we were best friends but we haven't seen each other in years. Maura," she turned back to the Medical Examiner. "This is Jennifer Jareau. She's the Media Liaison with our team and also my wife," she grinned.

"Oh! Oh wow! It is so nice to meet you," Maura went to shake hands before once again remembering her gloves. "I'm sorry," she put her hands up. "But wow. Emily Prentiss married and having kids that's just…wow," she smiled, still shaking her head as if she couldn't quite believe it. "I'm just five months along though, to answer your previous question. What about you? You look a little further than that."

"That's because there's two in there!" Emily was beaming. I'm five months as well! Can you believe that? This is just to…I can't even believe you're here. Last we talked you were in San Francisco. I should have checked in with you more often," she was rambling now. "I have so many questions. How is Amelia? Are you married now? You're not back with what's her face are you?"

"No, no I'm definitely not," Maura quickly shook her head. "Amelia is wonderful. She's seven and just amazing and so excited to be a big sister," she continued, a big smile on her face. "I am married as well. Her name is Jane Rizzoli and she's a Detective here at BPD…the Detective on this case actually, so you should meet her when you go upstairs."

"That's great Maura," Emily replied as JJ stepped a little closer, giving her a look that said they needed to get back to work. "God I could spend forever catching up but we really should get into the case; our team is waiting for us."

"Oh…oh yes of course," Maura nodded, looking as if she had forgotten where they were. "I will show you what I've found," she led them back towards the body of their most recent victim. "Perhaps we will be able to catch up before this is all over?" She had to ask.

"Of course," Emily smiled. "I'd love that."

"Wonderful," Maura returned the brunette's smile. "Let's get started then."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Emily asked JJ later that night, the couple in their hotel room. "I mean you need to eat."

"I will eat. I'll order room service," JJ replied, already changing into a pair of pajamas. "You and Maura obviously have a lot of catching up to do. You don't need you old wife hanging around."

"I always need you around," Emily replied, grabbing the blonde and pulling her in for a kiss. "And you're sure you're okay with _me_ going?" She had to ask.

"Of course," JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not some jealous wife Em. You and Maura are old friends. I get it," she shrugged. "Plus her and Jane seem happy together so I don't really think I have anything to worry about."

"That's true," Emily laughed. "Jane is…"

"Hot," JJ interrupted the brunette; laughing at the raised eyebrow Emily gave her. "She's definitely hot and Maura definitely has a type."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, looking confused.

"I mean Maura obviously has a thing for strong, confident, dark haired women," JJ replied with a smirk. "I mean you and Jane may not look alike but there are similarities in your demeanor," she explained. "I mean you and Maura were obviously a thing."

"We weren't…" Emily started to argue but then shook her head, thinking better of it. "We were young," she went with instead. "Neither one of us really knew who we were, we really didn't have any family…we were best friends," she shrugged. "We were all each other had for a long time."

"And you were in love," JJ said, feeling like she was right.

"I'm not sure we really knew what love was back then," Emily sighed. "But we thought we were," she added. "We were just too young and confused to really know what to do with that. We ended up being better off as friends," she told her wife. "You know Maura was the only person outside of my parents I told about Alex," she confessed. "I didn't tell her until I had already decided to give Alex up and I didn't see her until after I had given birth, but she was the only person I ever talked to about Alex."

"Wow," JJ sat down beside her wife, taking her hand. "She must have been a pretty important part of your life then," she said. "How come you two lost touch?"

"I don't know really," Emily shook her head, thinking back to the last time she and Maura has spoken, not remembering any sort of argument or event that had caused them to stop speaking. "We were in different States, we both had different things going on and we just sort of lost touch. It wasn't like something happened that made us stop speaking or anything, it was just…I don't know," she shook her head again. "Maybe part of me needed to let her go in order to really let go of my past…I'm not really sure. I missed her though. I really missed her."

"I can tell," JJ nodded, running her hand over her wife's hair before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her temple. "This seems kind of like a second chance for you guys. You both seem to be in the same place now, so go," she gave the brunette an encouraging smile. "Go catch up. Go tell her about Alex and I don't know…invite her and Jane to visit us when they get the chance. Okay?"

"Okay," Emily smiled, pulling JJ in for one last kiss. "Thank you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily wasn't really sure why but she was nervous by the time she arrived at the Dirty Robber; the bar Maura had suggested they meet at. The brunette thought it seemed a little strange that two pregnant women would meet at a bar, but according to Maura it was close to BPD and the food, which she normally didn't really enjoy, seemed to be exactly what she had been craving through her pregnancy.

Walking into the bar, Emily had found Maura waiting for her, already seated at a booth with two glasses of water sitting in front of her.

"Hi," Maura had raised a hand to wave Emily over even though she was already on her way over. "I'm so glad we could do this," the honey-blonde smiled. "I ordered you a water. I wasn't really sure if you would want a soda or anything else but soda actually isn't…"

"Water is great Maura," Emily interrupted, knowing the Medical Examiner was rambling out of nerves. "Thank you," she smiled reassuringly. "Do you know what you're having?"

"I'm craving a burger…and fries," Maura replied, looking slightly guilty. "But don't tell Jane because I always give her a hard time about her eating habits and she is getting a kick out of my pregnancy cravings."

"You're secret's safe with me," Emily laughed. "Actually a burger sounds great, I think I'll have the same."

"I'll order at the bar that way we don't have to wait," Maura said, going to talk to the bartender a few moments before returning to the booth. "I still cannot get over the fact that you're here. After all this time, our work ends up bringing us back together. It seems a bit like a second chance."

"Jen said the same thing back at the hotel," Emily grinned. "I'm so sorry I lost touch though Maura. I'm not even sure how it happened it just…"

"I know," Maura nodded in understanding, reaching out and placing her hand over Emily's needing the contact. "Let's just try and move past that and just catch up again. So what's going on? Tell me about your life. You're having twins, do you and JJ have any other children?"

"We do actually," Emily nodded, feeling excited but slightly nervous to share her story with her old friend. "We have a two year old boy named Henry," she told her. "He's JJ's from a past…well a past fling I guess, but we've been together since before he was born and I absolutely adore him," she explained. "And we have…well…I have her with me Maura," she finally told her. "My daughter…Alex…my daughter that I gave up…she's living with me now."

"What?" Maura was shocked. "But how? Why? What happened? _When_ did this happen?"

"Two years ago," Emily answered the easiest question first. "Her parents were killed by a serial killer and my team was called in on the case…my team who had no idea that I had a teenage daughter that I hadn't seen since the day she was born and I gave up for adoption," she continued. "Her parents left her to me in their will and suddenly my life had completely changed. She was 14 and scared and grieving but we managed to figure it out and Jennifer eventually joined our family and life has been pretty great to be honest."

"Wow that is…I can't believe that," Maura shook her head as if trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. "Tell me about her. What's Alex like?"

"God Maura she's just…she's absolutely amazing," Emily was quick to reply. "She's sixteen now and she's so smart and ambitious. She plays soccer and she's a great singer as well and she's the best big sister," she explained, a smile on her face the whole time. "She's everything I ever imagined she would be and so much more. I never imagined I would ever get a chance to be in her life and I honestly hate the way it happened, but it has been amazing getting to know her."

"That's incredible Emily," Maura replied, seeing a happiness in her friend that had been missing in the years after giving her baby up for adoption. "I'm so happy to see that things have been going well for you. JJ seems wonderful as well."

"She's my soul mate," Emily replied with a shrug. "I don't know what I would do without her," she admitted. "But what about you? Jane seems great, although I'd love to hear how you two got together."

"I suppose she sort of took me in when Amelia and I first moved here," Maura told her, looking as if she was thinking back to that day. "At first we were just friends. Amelia was taken with her immediately and we all started spending quite a bit of time together," she explained. "Eventually we both realized that our feelings were more than just friendly and we've been together ever since. She has been absolutely amazing and Amelia and I have been so happy. We're all so thrilled to expand our family."

"Do you know what you're having?" Emily had to ask.

"It's a girl," Maura smiled. "Amelia really wanted a little brother, because Jane has two brothers, but she's pretty excited about a little sister now. What about you?"

"Two girls," Emily couldn't help but laugh at the way her and Maura's life seemed to be intersecting.

"Imagine that," Maura shook her head, in disbelief. "Both having girls and evidently due around the same time, although with multiples you're more likely to go into labour early."

"Yeah that's what I was told," Emily nodded. "But it is kind of miraculous isn't it? The way our lives have turned out," she clarified. "Would be a shame if we didn't get those little girls together at some point you know; or before that...I would love for you to meet Alex."

"And you have to see Amelia," Maura told her. "She has grown so much and I would love for her to know you," she added. "Obviously we have work to do now but perhaps we can arrange a meeting at a later date…when we don't have a serial killer to deal with?"

"Jen already suggested inviting you, Jane and Amelia to visit us in DC," Emily replied. "We'd love to have you for a weekend if you think you and Jane could get away."

"That would be great," Maura was quick to agree. "I'll talk it over with Jane but…" she was interrupted by the ringing of both her and Emily's cell phones. "Oh…oh no."

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short," Emily sounded disappointed. "Duty calls."

 **I have wanted to cross over my two story worlds for ages but I could never figure out a time to do it, but I figured why not use a one-shot to open it up! I will be revisiting this later and will likely have a corresponding chapter in my Rizzoli and Isles series. If you do not read my other series, I hope you're able to follow along…also now would be a great time to start reading it!** **J**


	3. Pain

**So I promise the last chapter won't be the last you see of Jane and Maura, but as this story is a bunch of one-shots and will be moving forward for now! Hope you like this one! Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Pain**

"Okay so you gonna tell us what the deal with you and that Medical Examiner was or what?" Morgan was finally able to grill Emily on the jet on the way home after finally solving the case in Boston. "Because personally I'm not buying this whole 'we're old friends' story you're feeding us and I don't think anyone else is either."

"He's right," Rossi nodded his agreement, both Hotch and Reid remaining quiet, but turning their attention towards Emily who was seated next to JJ.

"You guys are so nosey," JJ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but we knew that already," Emily reached out for the blonde's hand, appreciating her wife's constant support. "There really isn't that much to tell," she sighed. "Maura and I went to boarding school together when we were teenagers. We were both incredibly young and incredibly lonely," she admitted, knowing her team understood what her younger days were like with her parents. "We were best friends and we…I guess you could say we dated briefly but ultimately we ended up better off as friends. That's everything."

"I thought it was something like that," Morgan nodded, a sly grin on his face that made Emily shake her head. "I was trying to picture the two of you together when we were with her and I'm not sure I can see it," he continued. "I mean don't get me wrong, Dr. Isles is a gorgeous lady but she's a little on the odd side isn't she?"

"Maura is not odd," Emily was quick to defend her friend. "She's different but she's also incredibly smart. Don't be so quick to judge Derek," she said, causing the other Agent to raise his hands up in front of him.

"Emily's right about that," Reid chimed in. "I found Dr. Isles to be exceptionally intelligent. I liked her."

"She's a great person," Emily nodded, smiling at the young genius appreciatively. "Her and Detective Rizzoli are going to come down and visit us with their daughter in the next few weeks."

"Well you know what that calls for then," Rossi grinned. "A big BAU family get together."

"That sounds great," Emily grinned, grabbing her phone and checking the time. "I can't believe we didn't make it home in time," she turned to JJ, looking disappointed.

"In time for what?" Hotch asked.

"Alex is taking her driving test today," JJ replied, squeezing Emily's hand. "She has been doing great so we booked the test but we didn't want her to have to cancel just because we weren't around," she explained. "Garcia agreed to take her since we finished the case. She should be done by now."

"Yeah but she refuses to tell us how it went until we get home," Emily huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Well it's a good thing we should be touching down soon then," Hotch smiled. "But knowing Alex she probably aced it. She is a Prentiss after all."

Laughing, the team made small talk for the rest of the flight, landing some fifteen minutes later as they all gathered up their things to head home.

"Hey Morgan you giving us a ride back to the office because we left our car there," Emily asked as they made their way out of the jet, Emily and JJ following behind Morgan.

"Uh I don't think that will be necessary Princess," Morgan replied with a laugh, seeing what the couple had not yet seen.

"Huh? What do you…" Emily froze at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to find her car waiting across the airstrip, Alex leaning against the driver's side door with a grin on her face.

"Hey you need a ride?" Alex called, twirling the car keys on her finger.

"You passed!" JJ practically squealed, stepping around Emily and running towards the teen, who she hugged and lifted in the air with a laugh.

"Congratulations Honey," Emily was grinning when she reached the pair, pulling the younger brunette into her arms. "I knew you'd get it."

"Thanks Moms," Alex looked giddy. "And just in case I'm in trouble for taking your car, this was all Penelope's idea."

"Of course it was," Emily laughed, putting her arm around Alex's shoulder. "But you know what I'm not mad. It's just really good to be home."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You know having a teen driver means having to plan out sharing the car," JJ pointed out later that night as she and Emily got ready for bed. "She's going to be asking to borrow one of the cars all the time and that's gonna give her a lot of freedom. We're going to have to work out some rules."

"Oh I already started a list," Emily laughed. "I just figured we'd give Lex the day to be happy before we lay down the law," she said, making JJ laugh. "But at least this means we don't have to worry about her getting home on the days she has to stay late after school."

"Which is almost every day at this point," JJ nodded. "She can take my car but it's going to have to be straight to and from school, no joy riding."

"I agree one hundred percent," Emily replied, the pair changing into pjs before crawling into bed. "Lex seems pretty excited about getting to meet Maura and Jane when they come down."

"She did," JJ agreed, putting lotion on her arms. "I have to admit I'm looking forward to their visit as well. I think we both just want to hear some stories about a young Emily Prentiss," she grinned. "I mean none of us knew you back then; Alex probably wants to know about what her mom was like when she was her age."

"You know I think the person I was when Maura knew me was a whole lot better than the person who came back to the States, so I'm glad Maura will be the one to tell her," Emily told her. "I'm not sure Maura would have even recognized the girl I was when I first came back here…before Alex."

"Well I look forward to hearing everything she has to tell us," JJ smiled, leaning back against the headboard. "So you think we can make it to Alex's game tomorrow?"

"I think since we just got back from being away Hotch will let us duck out early," Emily replied, though she sighed. "I'm not sure I like this whole soccer all year round thing. I mean indoor soccer? Really?"

"I thought you liked watching Alex play," JJ laughed.

"I do," Emily sighed, rolling her eyes when JJ gave her a disbelieving look. "Of course I love watching Alex play; she's amazing. It's just that I can really only muster up so much enthusiasm for sports Jen," she said. "I just really don't get sports. I feel like I never fully understand what is going on."

"It's soccer Em," JJ couldn't help but laugh. "It's really not that difficult to understand," she placed a kiss on Emily's temple. "I can even give you play by plays if it'll help."

"Oh hush," Emily rolled her eyes, giving JJ a playful shove, which resulted in the blonde eventually pulling her in for a kiss, the pair laughing, as they pulled apart. "So soccer tomorrow then?"

"Soccer tomorrow," JJ grinned, giving Emily another quick kiss. "We better get to bed, gotta rest up; we don't want you to miss anything."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex's stomach had felt slightly off the day of her driver's test and she hadn't really felt like eating much but she attributed it to nerves, not mentioning it to any of her friends or Garcia when she had picked her up. Waking up the next morning the teen's stomach was aching even more, a fact, which she decided to ignore since it was a game day and she refused to miss out on that.

So because she was a Prentiss, and stubborn like her mother, Alex went to school that day without saying a word about how she was feeling, ignoring the growing ache in her stomach and fighting the urge to be sick for most of the day.

"Hey are you okay?" Spencer asked Alex later that day, watching as Alex held her stomach as she attempted to pull her soccer stuff out of her locker so she could get ready. "You seem a little off today? Are you feeling okay? You barely ate anything at lunch today."

"I'm fine," Alex tried to put on a smile on her face but it looked more like a grimace to her girlfriend, who simply gave her a stern look. "It's just cramps. I'll be fine."

"If you're feeling sick maybe you shouldn't play," Spencer said, not quite believing the other brunette. "It's just one game Lex your coach would…"

"Spencer," Alex sighed, shaking her head. "I'm the captain of the team, I can't just skip games," she said. "I'm fine okay?" She stepped forward and placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek. "I'll see you after?"

"Sure," Spencer nodded, not missing the fact that Alex felt warm when she leaned in. "I'll find your Moms. Good luck."

"Thanks," Alex was already rushing off towards the locker rooms. "Love you!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When JJ and Emily arrived at Alex's school for the game Emily immediately excused herself to go to the washroom, leaving JJ to grab them seats while looking for Spencer in the crowd of students. Taking a seat, JJ continued to look around, eventually spotting a worried looking Spencer making her way over.

"Uh oh," JJ said as soon as the teen approached. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Spencer huffed, sitting down next to the blonde. "Alex just seems so off today but she refused to sit the game out," she explained, biting her lip. "I think I just worry too much."

"Well take it from someone who is married to a Prentiss," JJ put an arm around her daughter's girlfriend. "They're incredibly stubborn women and hard headed about a lot of things. I'm sure she's okay honey," she said just as Emily spotted them, waving as she made her way over.

"I swear these twins are killing me," Emily said as she took a seat on Spencer's other side. "I think they're taking turns kicking my bladder, it's pure torture. Hi Sweetie," she put an arm around Spencer and kissed her head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a long day," Spencer replied, knowing it was best not to worry Emily right now as she felt JJ give her arm an appreciative squeeze. "You guys got out of work early?"

"Yeah, Hotch usually let's us off if we've just been away," Emily nodded. "Plus we've missed a few of these games so he was pretty understanding."

"You guys were gone pretty long," Spencer said. "Alex said you ended up running into an old friend?" She turned to Emily.

"It was such a strange coincidence," Emily replied. "But a great surprise as well," she said, watching the two teams warming up, furrowing her brow as she spotted Alex. "Is everything okay with Alex? She looks a little like she's struggling."

"Spencer said Alex seemed a little off today," JJ was the one to answer, seeing the teen's worried look. "I'm sure she's fine though."

"Yes well we all know she's not going to sit out even if she's not," Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course she has to take after me," she sighed, the game beginning.

From the very start of the game it was clear that Alex was in some sort of pain; the usual speedy runner slower than normal and looking like each step was a great difficulty. Being a Prentiss though the teen attempted to power through, shaking off her teammates' and coach's concern.

It was ten minutes into the game though when Alex hunched over in the middle of the game, JJ's attention on the young brunette, gasping as she watched her daughter clutch her stomach before immediately throwing up.

"What the…" Emily and Spencer were barely on their feet and JJ was already on her way down to Alex.

"I got her," JJ called back behind her, hoping Emily would remain where she was as she jogged towards Alex who was still holding her stomach, her coach already at her side. "Lex? Honey?"

"Mum," Alex was crying. "It hurts," she sobbed, her hand over her right side, as she was sick once again.

"Okay, okay," JJ stepped forward, putting an arm around the teen and placing a hand on her forehead, feeling the heat radiating off of her. "Alex you're burning up!" She exclaimed, something clicking in her head as she realized Alex was holding her right side. "It could be her appendix," she said to the coach. "I need to get her to a hospital. Alex can you walk?"

"I don't know," Alex shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"I got this," Alex's coach said, looking behind her. "Bill," she called towards a tall, young looking teacher who was standing over with the team, waving him over.

"We just need to get her to my car," JJ said, looking back behind her to see both Emily and Spencer waiting with anxious looks on her face. "Can you carry her?" She asked the teacher.

"No problem," Bill nodded, apologizing as he lifted Alex into his arms, following JJ towards Emily who was clearly ready to go.

"I think it's her appendix," JJ answered Emily's question before she could even ask her. "She's burning up. We need to get her to the hospital…fast."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Appendicitis. Emergency surgery. Emily Prentiss felt like a wreck.

"Em, you need to relax," JJ told her for what must have been the 15th time in the last two hours. "It's a simple procedure. We got here before it burst. She's absolutely fine," she assured her, turning her head to see that Spencer's leg was bouncing up and down. "Seriously you both need to try and calm down. She should be out soon."

Upon getting in the car JJ had driven as fast and as carefully as she could, listening to Alex crying in the back seat while Spencer offered her as much comfort as she could, Emily looking like a nervous wreck in the passenger's seat. Arriving at the hospital Alex was taken in rather quickly, Emily filling out paperwork while JJ waited at the teen's side while she was examined. It hadn't taken the doctor long to determine that it was indeed Alex's appendix and that he wanted to remove it as soon as possible.

"I just don't like seeing her in pain," Emily sounded upset. "And I don't like not being able to help her."

"I know Honey," JJ nodded, taking Emily's hand. "But I think the Doctor will do a much better appendectomy than you would," she tried to joke. "And like he said, he's done this surgery many times. There is nothing to worry about."

"I should have made her sit out," Spencer was shaking her head, looking frustrated with herself. "I should have told her coach that she was sick."

"Oh Spencer you can't blame yourself," JJ patted the teen's knee. "Alex was determined to play, we all know how she can be about it. We got here early enough, so don't beat yourself up," she said, running her hand over Spencer's hair as she simply nodded, her eyes looking a little misty.

"Jen," Emily pointed, seeing a nurse coming their way.

"You're here with Alexandra Prentiss?" The nurse asked when she approached.

"We're her mothers," Emily nodded, all three of them standing. "Is she okay? Can we see her?"

"Everything went well," The nurse smiled. "They just brought her back to her room and she's waking up. You can go in and see her but she'll be a little groggy for a while. I can bring you there now."

"Thank you so much," JJ replied, putting an arm around Spencer as they followed the nurse towards Alex's room.

Emily felt anxious to see her daughter, though she tried to hide it as she followed JJ and Spencer into Alex's room, grateful when both females stepped aside so she could be the first to greet her daughter. Approaching the bed, Emily placed a kiss on Alex's forehead, watching as her brown eyes fluttered open, looking as if she wasn't sure where she was.

"Mom?" Alex's voice sounded scratchy and a little disoriented.

"Hi Baby," Emily knew there was no need to cry, but her hormones got the best of her as she heard her voice crack, her eyes stinging with tears. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel tired," Alex could barely keep her eyes open. "Did they save my appendix?"

"Well I'm afraid they had to remove that," Emily couldn't help but chuckle, knowing the teen was a little loopy from all the medications. "But don't worry Sweetheart, you don't need it. You're going to be just fine now," she leaned over again, placing another kiss on the young brunette's forehead. "But rest now honey. We'll be right here. You just rest."


	4. Meeting the Families- Part One

**Meeting The Families- Part One**

"Don't you think this is just a little weird?" Alex asked as she took a seat on the couch next to JJ late one Friday afternoon. "I mean I know we're got the world's like most complicated family back-story and what not but seriously, this whole weekend plan seems like a whole new kind of crazy."

"What are you talking about?" JJ chuckled as she watched Henry playing with his blocks on the floor.

"Mum really?" Alex exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Mom's picking up her ex-girlfriend, her wife and daughter at the airport and they're spending the weekend here with us. You don't find that even a little weird?"

"Alex," JJ couldn't stop laughing. "No it's not weird," she shook her head, still laughing. "Maura and your mother were really good friends, they were so young when they dated. Plus I met her and her wife and they're great people. You're going to love them."

"If you say so," Alex shrugged, leaning her head back against the back of the couch. "I still say you guys are nuts."

"Yes well you already knew that," JJ said, checking her watch for what must have been the 20th time in the last hour. "I wish your Mother would have let one of us go with her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Alex replied, turning her head to check on the blonde. "Like she said just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she can't drive to the airport on her own," she rolled her eyes. "She's so stubborn."

"Kind of like someone else I know," JJ laughed, earning a glare from the young brunette.

"Hey! I'm on your side here," Alex gave JJ a playful shove. "What's the plan this weekend anyways?" She asked, figuring it would distract the blonde for a while.

"Well tonight is just going to be us here. We'll order pizzas and just hang out," JJ explained. "Then the team is going to come over tomorrow night since they were hoping to spend some more time with Jane and Maura. Is Spencer still going to come tomorrow?"

"For sure," Alex nodded. "She wants to meet everyone because she thinks this whole thing is a little crazy too," she laughed as JJ pushed her.

"Were the girls upset you were missing the sleepover tonight?" JJ asked as Henry pulled himself up on the couch to sit between them.

"They understood," Alex shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they just showed up sometime tonight though since they're just at Spencer's."

"Oh most likely," JJ laughed. "Liv is probably dying to meet Maura."

"Of course she is," Alex agreed, hearing a car pull into the driveway. "Sounds like they're here."

"Sounds like it," JJ grinned, grabbing Henry and standing from the couch as soon as the front door opened.

"Jen, we're back," Emily called as she led Maura, Jane and Amelia into the house, Jane carrying all the bags since she wouldn't let Maura or Emily help.

"Hey guys," JJ greeted, smiling as she approached the entryway carrying Henry and Alex following closely behind, looking slightly nervous all of a sudden. "How was the flight? Everything went okay?"

"Everything was fine, thank you JJ," Maura smiled. "Your house looks gorgeous. Thank you so much for having us."

"Please we're happy you all could come," Emily was the one to reply, still thrilled that their visit was planned so quickly and easily after their trip to Boston. "And I'm so happy you all get to meet these two," she gestured towards her kids. "This is Henry," she tickled the little blonde's stomach, who giggled before reaching out for the brunette. "And this is Alex," she waved the teen closer. "Alex this is Maura, her wife Jane and their daughter Amelia."

"My Mom told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you," Alex greeted politely, holding out her hand for Maura to shake, watching as the blonde had to practically shake herself out of a rather shocked state.

"Oh. Wow sorry," Maura shook her head. "I'm sorry you just…it's very nice to meet you too Alexandra," Maura reached out for the teen's hand, smiling a big smile. "You look…you look just as I imagined you would."

"Oh yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow in a very Emily-like manner. "And how's that?"

"Just like your Mother," Maura laughed. "Just as I remember her," she couldn't control the smile on her face. "Amelia, darling come here and say a proper hello."

"Hi," Amelia waved shyly as she came out from where she had been hiding behind Jane's leg.

"Hi Amelia," Alex knelt down in front of the little blonde. "It's nice to meet you. I heard you like to read a lot so I got some of my favourite books out and pulled out some games we could play this weekend too. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"You can call me Mia," Amelia blurted out instead of an answer, a big smile on her face. "That's what my Mama calls me."

"Alright," Alex nodded with a laugh. "Mia it is."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The Rizzoli-Isles' and the Jaureau-Prentis' were really hitting it off. From the moment Emily returned with Jane, Maura and Amelia the families had been talking about anything and everything, Amelia spending quite a bit of time playing on the floor with Henry, while also taking some time to sit with Alex, who she seemed fascinated with.

"So Alexandra have you been thinking about colleges yet at all?" Maura eventually asked after everyone had finished dinner and they were relaxing in the family room. "Do you know what you want to do? Or where you want to go?"

"Geez Maur, the kid isn't even a senior yet," Jane teased the blonde, throwing Alex a wink that made the teen laugh. "I'm sure she's got enough pressure without you asking."

"It's okay," Alex laughed, liking Jane and her teasing personality. "I'm not entirely sure what I want to do yet, but I really enjoy writing so I've been thinking a lot about majoring in English, though I haven't quite decided yet. I play soccer too and I'm not bad so I may continue that if I can."

"She's being modest," JJ interrupted. "She's a great player, though she was benched for a couple games since her appendix almost burst in the middle of a game."

"I threw up in the middle of the field and everything," Alex told them proudly. "But I'm back now and my coach seems to think that with my grades and the way I play I should have all kinds of schools scouting me, which is great, but also a little nerve-racking," she continued. "I don't know for sure where I want to go because I don't really know how far away I want to be from everyone here and then there's my girlfriend to consider."

"You don't have to make any decisions right now," Emily reminded the teen. "We will support you no matter what you decide and we will make sure you get to see the kids if you decide to leave home," she assured her before turning towards Maura. "We think she's Ivy League bound, and it's very likely that Spencer is too."

"Spencer is your girlfriend?" Maura asked Alex.

"Yes," Alex nodded, a big smile on her face. "We've been together for over a year and she's my best friend. She actually lives across the street and she'll be here for dinner tomorrow night so you'll get to meet her," she explained. "Spencer is crazy smart and involved in just about everything so she'll get in everywhere she applies, but we agreed we would make our decisions without telling each other."

"That seems like a very mature choice," Maura smiled. "If you ever need to visit any schools in Boston though you are more than welcome to stay with us."

"Yeah Maura's a great tour guide and she knows just about everyone if you need some connections," Jane grinned. "I can take you out and show you all the cool places to hang out."

"Thanks," Alex laughed. "I just may take you up on that offer sometime."

"Good, because we would love to have you up; all of you," Maura told them. "Especially after the babies are born. I would really like if we could all see each other. I'd really like to see you more," she looked to Emily.

"Of course," Emily was quick to agree, a big smile on her face. "I want that too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Caught up in all the talking, it was late by the time everyone had retreated to their rooms for bed, Alex agreeing to bunk with Amelia who she let have her bed while she took the trundle bed that Olivia and Zoey usually slept on. Though she was tired, the teen struggled to fall asleep, tossing and turning while listening to Amelia's soft snores coming from the bed. Getting frustrated, Alex eventually decided to venture downstairs for a glass of water, hoping she would be able to fall asleep when she returned to her room.

Not wanting to wake anyone, Alex was careful as she made her way downstairs, leaving the lights off until she reached the kitchen where she flicked on the light and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Maura!" Alex exclaimed, keeping her voice down as she held a hand over her heart, which felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. "You scared me! What are you doing down here?"

"I'm sorry," Maura looked guilty. "I couldn't sleep so I just came down to make a cup of tea. Did I wake you?"

"No, no I just came down for a glass of water," Alex shook her head. "I couldn't sleep either. Mia's passed right out though."

"She's a pretty heavy sleeper," Maura nodded with a laugh. "Jane's the same way; she fell asleep as soon as we laid down, I don't know how she does it, although she doesn't have to worry about trying to get comfortable the way I do," she put a hand over her stomach. "The bigger I get the more difficult it seems to get comfortable."

"Yeah Mom said the same thing," Alex smiled, grabbing a glass and filling it up from the tap. "I remember when Mum was pregnant with Henry she hated sleeping alone, so when Mom was away working I would stay with her but she would move around so much, it was awful," she laughed. "You want to sit for a while?" She gestured towards the dining room table.

"Sure," Maura agreed, taking her tea and following the teen towards the table. "You know this is still so strange for me, meeting you I mean. When your Mother first told me about you I always wondered what you would be like; what you would look like. You're so much like your Mom was at your age, although she really wasn't athletic at all."

"Yeah she's still not," Alex laughed, taking a sip of her water. "When did…" She hesitated, wanting to ask questions, but not sure if she should. "When did my Mom tell you about me? I mean did she tell you before she…did you know before…"

"She sent me an email when she was pregnant," Maura interrupted, understanding what the teen wanted to know. "She told me everything that happened, and I immediately called her and told her I would return to the States to help her but she didn't want me to," she explained. "She insisted she was fine and it was already 6 months pregnant at the time and had decided she was going to put you up for adoption; I actually think she had already met your parents by then. I didn't see her again until after you were born. I was living in France at the time and she just showed up at my door one night."

"Really?" Alex was surprised. "What was…what was she like? I mean I just…I don't really know anyone else who knew her back then, you know?"

"It was pretty difficult for her," Maura replied, watching the teen carefully, not quite sure why she was asking all of these questions. "She was confused and she missed you and she kept doubting her decision," she figured honesty was the best policy. "You know there was actually a moment where I thought maybe we could go back to the States together and get you back; raise you together," she shook her head sadly.

"Oh…" Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times. "How come you…why didn't you?"

"Because I remembered that we were just kids and we didn't know anything about raising a child," Maura reached out, placing a hand over Alex's. "Your Mother made the best decision that she could for you and she gave you the best chance at a great life that she could at the time," she continued. "All of our lives would be very different if we had made a different decision."

"I think about that sometimes," Alex nodded, biting her lip in a way that reminded Maura of her Mother. "If Mom had kept me we wouldn't have Mum and Henry, she probably wouldn't have joined the FBI so we wouldn't have any of her team and I most likely wouldn't be going to private school, which means I wouldn't have met Spencer."

"And if I had convinced your Mother to change her mind then I wouldn't have Amelia or Jane, and I cannot imagine my life without them," Maura told her, a smile on her face as she thought about her family. "I think we all ended up where we were supposed to."

Nodding, Alex seemed to think for a moment before asking her next question. "How come you and Mom don't see each other anymore?"

"You know I'm not really sure," Maura admitted. "Once your Mother moved back to the States we were hardly ever living in the same place at the same time. I went to Medical School and she was working towards the FBI; life just got in the way and we lost touch," she explained. "Seeing her now though," she shook her head. "It seems like such a gift. And I am so happy to get to meet you."

"It's really cool getting to meet you too," Alex grinned. "And Mia seems like a great kid and I really like Jane too," she said, making Maura laugh. "You know there's something else I really wanted to ask you."

"You can ask me anything you like, though I can't promise that I'll answer," Maura told her.

"What was my Mom like when she was my age?" Alex asked, still grinning.

"Oh," Maura laughed, expecting something more serious. "Well she was…she was amazing," she told her. "She was incredibly smart, fiercely loyal and kind…really kind. She put on this tough façade most of the time but I knew her…the real Emily," she shook her head. "She cared about things no matter how many times she said she didn't and she would do anything to protect the ones she loved; I know she spent a lot of time protecting me."

"From what?" Alex asked, slightly confused.

"Teenage girls," Maura shrugged. "I was never very good at fitting in and I really wasn't like the other girls my age," she explained. "I was teased a lot, although I never seemed to understand it. Emily always defended me."

"Of course I did," Emily interrupted, startling the pair who hadn't heard anyone come down the stairs. "You were my best friend; no one messes with my best friend," she smiled, placing a kiss on top of Alex's head. "You two know it's the middle of the night right? What are you two doing up?"

"Oh we were just getting to know each other," Maura replied, smiling as Emily threaded her fingers through Alex's hair. "Neither one of us seemed to be able to sleep. Did we wake you?"

"No, the two little munchkins jumping on my bladder did," Emily told them. "I went to check in on Henry and I saw the light on down here. You two are going to be very tired tomorrow if you don't get some sleep."

"Aw Mom it's the weekend," Alex whined, though she was smiling.

"Yes but as we have guests there will be no sleeping until noon tomorrow missy," Emily reminded her, placing another kiss on her head. "I've seen you without sleep, it's not a pleasant sight."

"Your Mother's right we really should get to bed," Maura agreed with her friend. "We'll have time to talk more tomorrow. I'll even tell you some more stories about your Mom."

"I look forward to it," Alex grinned, standing up and placing a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Night Mom. Night Maura," she said, leaning down and giving the blonde a quick hug.

"Goodnight Alex," Maura replied, watching the teen head for the stairs before turning towards Emily who was watching her with an amused look on her face. "I'm sorry for keeping her up, we just got to talking. She's a wonderful girl Emily."

"I know," Emily agreed holding out her hand for her friend to help her up. "Now come on you goof, let's get you back to your wife, it's time for bed.


	5. Meeting the Families- Part Two

**Meeting the Families- Part Two**

Due to the babies constantly sitting on her bladder, Emily was the first to wake the next morning, feeling like she hadn't gotten much sleep at all as she quietly headed towards the master-bathroom to take care of business. Wanting to give JJ some more time to sleep, the brunette made her way out into the hallway, finding Henry sitting up and playing in his bed when she poked her head into his room.

"Hey there handsome," Emily grinned, lifting up the little blonde and kissing his cheek. "Why didn't you call me and Mama to tell us you were awake huh?" She asked as she turned the baby monitor off. "What are you doing in here buddy?"

"I pay," Henry answered happily as Emily got him cleaned up before placing him back down on the floor, not up to carrying him around the house much anymore.

"Okay then little man how about we go downstairs and play while everyone else sleeps?" Emily asked, smiling as Henry nodded his agreement before reaching up for her hand so they could make their way downstairs.

Walking Henry down the stairs was a rather slow process, but the pair eventually made it down into the kitchen where Emily was surprised to find Jane making coffee.

"Hi!" Henry greeted happily, startling the other brunette who quickly spun around.

"Hi there Henry," Jane recovered quickly, reaching down and ruffling the toddler's hair. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mmhmm," Henry nodded, before quickly releasing his Mother's hand and taking off towards the family room.

"Well I hope it wasn't something I said," Jane laughed. "I hope it's okay that I made coffee. Maura was still asleep and I was suddenly wide awake so I just figured…"

"It's fine Jane," Emily laughed. "I told you all to make yourself at home and I meant it," she said, opening up the fridge and pulling out the orange juice. "God I miss coffee."

"Maura too, though she won't admit it," Jane nodded as she poured the steaming liquid into a mug. "I try to get my morning coffee in before she gets up because she sits there and just stares at me while I drink it," she explained. "Usually that's a lot more difficult since she's the early riser. I'm actually surprised she's still sleeping."

"Well she had a bit of a late night," Emily replied with a laugh as Jane simply raised an eyebrow in question. "I came down last night to find her and Alex chatting away, apparently neither one of them could sleep so they were getting to know each other. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Well that explains that," Jane laughed. "And no, thank you, I'm fine right now, though I do believe JJ promised everyone pancakes last night."

"That's right I forgot about that," Emily nodded, gesturing for Jane to follow her as she made her way into the family room so she could keep an eye on Henry. "I guess I better get her up soon so she can get started on that. Did you sleep okay by the way? Your room was okay and everything?"

"Everything was great," Jane assured her. "Your house is really nice, you all seem to be filling it up pretty quickly," she joked.

"I know," Emily replied, rubbing her hand over her belly. "Sometimes it's still hard to believe we're having twins. We're going to have our hands full when these two arrive and poor Henry is going to be surrounded by women."

"Something tells me he's going to end up being a protective little guy," Jane laughed as she watched the little blonde playing with his toy cars, repeatedly smashing them together. "Two newborns though," she shook her head. "That sounds crazy to me. You guys must have been at least a little freaked out when you found out."

"At first we were just really excited," Emily replied. "Then after a while it all kind of sunk in and we were both wondering how the heck we were going to manage it all, but we're back to being excited now," she laughed. "I mean we went into this whole thing knowing that multiples were a possibility, and we couldn't decide whose biological child we wanted to have and now we get one of each. It turned out perfectly really," she shrugged.

"Yeah I can see that," Jane nodded, watching as Emily continued rubbing her hand over the babies. "Maura was pretty insistent that she wanted to carry my baby," she decided to share. "It caused some worries for Mia, but I think she understands now and we're all just really excited to meet the baby now. This is all new for me, so it has been pretty amazing so far."

"Well it may be new for you but you're already an amazing Mother so I'm sure it's going to be great," Emily assured the detective. "I mean Mia absolutely adores you."

"Ah she makes it easy," Jane told her. "She's such a good kid and just so…so Maura," she laughed. "I'm actually pretty sure I fell in love with her before I fell in love with Maura. Seeing those two together…being with them made me realize that what I felt with Maura was a lot more than friendship. God I sound like such a sap," she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Emily laughed, patting the other woman's leg as she began to hear footsteps moving around upstairs. "Sounds like we've got movement. I better go get Jen to get breakfast started, time to start this day."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Mom would it be okay if Spencer comes over now?" Alex asked Emily after everyone had eaten lunch. "Liv and Zoey went home and her parents are away this weekend so she's just over there by herself."

"Sure Sweetie, but you two are going to hang around here?" Emily said, nodding towards Amelia who Alex was currently playing a board game with.

"Yeah for sure," Alex replied with a smile. "Spencer loves board games."

"Oh good I'm looking forward to meeting Spencer," Maura said as she took a seat on the couch and Henry, who had taken a fondness to the blonde, immediately climbed up to sit next to her. "You are a very Sweet boy Henry," she said as she put an arm around him.

"Got baby there?" Henry asked pointing towards Maura's stomach.

"Yes I do," Maura smiled, running her hand over Henry's head. "A little girl."

"Mama baby too," Henry nodded seriously. "Watch Cars?"

"Oh um…sure?" Maura answered, though she was unsure, looking towards Alex and Emily.

"It's in the DVD player already," JJ was the one to answer as she and Jane came in and took seats. "We basically have it on repeat," she said as she turned the movie on and Henry leaned in to Maura's side to enjoy his movie. "I think someone found a new best friend. Watch out Em looks like Henry might be abandoning you."

"He'll come crawling back once Maura leaves, I'm not worried," Emily stuck her tongue out at her wife. "Is Spencer on her way over Lex?"

"She's just finishing up a couple things. She'll probably be here in like half an hour," Alex replied. "Hey Maura, Mom told me you were adopted too."

"My Mama adopted me!" Amelia chimed in before Maura could answer. "We had a special day and a party!"

"We had a party when my Mum adopted me too," Alex smiled, glancing at JJ who also had a big smile on her face.

"Your Mummy adopted you too?" Amelia was thrilled to hear, her big hazel eyes lighting up.

"She did," Alex nodded. "She adopted me when her and my Mom got married," she explained, deciding that Amelia was a little too young to understand about her adoptive parents.

"My Grandma Constance is Mommy's adoptive Mommy and my Grandma Hope is Mommy's biological Mommy," Amelia stated proudly, startling Emily who had yet to hear anything about Maura meeting her birth parents.

"Umm what?" Emily looked to her old friend.

"Oh…um well…" Maura wasn't sure what to do, glancing from Emily to Jane to Amelia and back again.

"Hey Mia wanna walk across the street with me to go get my girlfriend Spencer?" Alex asked, sensing a more serious conversation to come.

"Okay!" Amelia immediately jumped to her feet, taking Alex's hand and letting her lead her towards the front door.

"You've met your birth parents?" Emily immediately asked. "How have you not told me this in the time we've been talking?"

"It's…well it's sort of complicated," Maura replied, looking to Jane who simply shrugged, leaving it up to Maura to decided what she wanted to tell them.

"I thought your adoption was closed," Emily shook her head, not quite understanding. "When you tried to find your birth parents while you were in college you said you couldn't find any information. What changed? You started looking for them again?"

"Not exactly," Maura bit her lip nervously. "It all just sort of fell into my lap actually...or rather my autopsy table."

"Oh no," JJ gasped. "Maura you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said, seeing that the blonde was clearly struggling.

"No it's okay," Maura told them, seeing that Emily clearly wanted to know. "It turns out I had a half brother, which I found out while I was performing his autopsy," she explained. "I discovered that we shared the same Father but not the same Mother and I eventually met our Father when he came to see the body. He…he knew who I was and he wanted me to know who he was so he gave me his DNA."

"He gave you his DNA?" Emily looked confused. "Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he just tell you who he was?"

"Because he's Patrick Doyle," Maura replied, watching as both women let this sink in a moment before they realized what she had said, both their eyes going wide.

"Patrick Doyle as in Paddy Doyle?" JJ was the first to react. "The mobster?"

"That's the one," Jane nodded, watching as Maura ran her hand through Henry's hair, the little blonde still engrossed in his movie.

"Oh…wow," Emily watched as Maura looked down at her lap. "He's uh…he's in jail though right?"

"We got him a while back," Jane once again replied. "Which was a messy situation if I've ever seen one to be honest, but we got him and he's gonna be in there for the rest of his existence."

"Amelia mentioned her Grandma Hope," JJ pointed out. "So that must mean you have a relationship with her."

"It was difficult at first," Maura finally responded. "She was told…she thought I died at birth," she revealed. "Paddy told her that I died so that his father wouldn't have me and Hope killed. It was hard for her to understand that I was actually alive and well, but she came around. I have a half sister as well, her name is Cailin."

"Wow that's…wow," Emily couldn't seem to find another word, still in shock, eventually laughing as she shook her head. "Hey remember when we were young and we thought you'd never meet your birth parents and I'd never see my daughter again?" She asked the blonde. "Can you even believe we're sitting here right now? Because my mind's a little blown right now," she laughed again, the other three women joining in now.

"It really is rather remarkable isn't it," Maura grinned, shaking her head as well. "We've come a very long way."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Jane is hot," Spencer stated later that day while everyone was mingling, her and Alex taking a moment off by themselves, watching their gathered group of family and friends.

"Excuse me?" Alex turned to her girlfriend with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh please," Spencer rolled her eyes. "You cannot tell me you don't see it. That woman is gorgeous," she said, watching the jealous look on the shorter brunette's face. "You're allowed to admit you think someone else is hot. I'm okay with it. Or is Maura more your type?"

"Maura could have been my Mother," Alex wrinkled her nose. "That's just weird," she looked over to Jane, who was talking rather animatedly with Morgan, Rossi and JJ. "I guess Jane is pretty hot…I mean she definitely has a…thing about her."

"Oh there's most definitely a thing," Spencer smirked, still staring at the older brunette. "I mean she's kind of like your Mom in a way," she continued. "All tall, dark and confident."

"Okay wait a minute," Alex held up her hand. "Are you saying you think my mom is hot because this is just getting way to weird for me."

"Come on it's not like Olivia doesn't tell you your Moms are hot like every day," Spencer laughed, Alex finally laughing when the taller teen grabbed her waist.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Emily asked as she came over with Maura, both women carrying plates full of food.

"Nothing," Alex and Spencer answered at the same time, their cheeks reddening.

"Oh yeah I bet it was nothing," Emily rolled her eyes and shaking her head at the teens. "Come on. Come talk to us," she gestured towards the couches, both girls following the older women, Alex taking a seat next to Maura while Spencer sat next to Emily.

"So Spencer, Alex tells me you're quite the academic," Maura said, having been hoping to talk to the young girl since she arrived. "What are your plans after high school? Do you know what you want to do?"

"Well both my parents are lawyers and my sister is planning on going to law school so I think there are some expectations for me," Spencer replied, biting her lip. "It's really not something I'm passionate about though. I really enjoy interior design," she told the blonde. "I've been considering studying architecture though."

"That takes a lot of intelligence," Maura nodded approvingly. "And with an interest in interior design as well you can design the outside and inside of buildings. Sounds like an intelligent career to pursue."

"Yeah well try telling that to my parents," Spencer sighed while Emily patted her leg. "It's not something they consider worthy of a Hastings."

"Well I think Emily and I know a little something about going against our parents' wishes," Maura laughed as Emily raised her glass to the blonde.

"Your parents didn't want you to become a doctor?" Alex was the one to ask. "That seems a little hard to believe."

"Oh my parents were thrilled when I decided to go to Medical School," Maura shook her head. "It was the fact that I decided to become a Medical Examiner rather than a surgeon or pediatrician that bothered them," she laughed. "It was rather difficult for them to understand at first, though they don't seem to have much of a problem with it anymore."

"Why did you decide to become a Medical Examiner anyways?" Spencer had to ask.

"I excelled in Medical School but my bedside manner was never truly up to par," Maura explained. "I've never done all that well with social interactions so it just seemed to make the most sense to deal with patients who were dead rather than living. I've found I enjoy being the voice of the dead though. I like finding answers for families…giving them closure."

"I think that's pretty cool," Spencer smiled just as Amelia came rushing over, Henry on her heels.

"Spencer! Alex! Come play!" Amelia shouted while Henry simply giggled before crashing into Spencer's legs, wrapping his arms around them.

"Amelia, manners please," Maura reminded the 7 year old, though she was glad that the little girl was getting along with everyone so well.

"Come play with us please?" Amelia asked with a sweet smile.

"Well how can we say no to that?" Alex laughed, standing up while Spencer lifted Henry up onto her hip. "Let's go."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mama do we have to go?" Amelia asked Jane Sunday afternoon, holding her arms up to be lifted.

"Yes Baby you've got to get back for school tomorrow and we have work," Jane replied, lifting the seven year old despite the fact that Maura was constantly telling her that she was too old to be carried now. "You'll get to see Alex and Henry again soon."

"Of course we will," Alex was grinning though she was sad to see the family go. "I'll get to meet your little sister and you'll get to meet ours," she said, reaching out for the little blonde who immediately jumped into her arms with a smile. "I'll miss you lots Mia."

"I'll miss you too," Amelia nodded, hugging the teen's neck tight.

"It was so great having you all here," Emily said walking to the door with her arm in Maura's while JJ carried the last of Maura's bags for her. "Though I really wish you would let me take you to the airport."

"Emily please you've done enough," Maura told her. "I've ordered a car. You just put your feet up and relax for the rest of the day. I will text you as soon as we're home. Now come here," she turned so she was facing the brunette, holding her arms open for a hug. "I am so glad that we did this. It has been wonderful. We must do it again."

"For sure," Emily nodded. "I promise," she said, releasing the blonde to find JJ, Henry and Alex saying their goodbyes to Jane and Amelia. "We'll talk. All the time."

"I want you to keep me updated on those two," Maura nodded, gesturing towards her friend's stomach. "And remember with twins you're more likely to go into early labour so…"

"I know, Dr. Isles," Emily interrupted with a laugh. "I'll take it easy. I promise."

"Mum will make sure she does," Alex said as she came over, sticking her tongue out at her Mother when the older brunette gave her a stern look. "It was really great meeting you Maura. Would it…would it be okay if I maybe email you some time? Or call?"

"I would love that," Maura smiled, her eyes watering slightly as she pulled the teen into a hug. "Call anytime. Anything you need. I am just so glad we got to meet."

"Me too," Alex nodded, smiling as she pulled away. "I'll miss you."

"We're all going to miss all of you," JJ said, coming over and wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulder. "I think this weekend here has been the start of a beautiful friendship."

"You know what Jen," Emily laughed. "I couldn't agree more."


	6. Olivia

**Before you get upset just remember that this little one shot is not the end of this particular story line! Just something I wanted to explore! Stick with me! -J**

 **Olivia**

"Hey kid, you feel like burgers tonight?" Emily asked Alex late one Saturday afternoon, finding the young brunette lounging on the couch staring at her phone; her homework seemingly forgotten on the coffee table in front of her.

"Sure," Alex nodded without taking her eyes off her phone. "Are we ordering in or do you want me to help you make them?"

"Ordering in," Emily pushed Alex's legs out of the way so she could sit at the end of the couch. "I cannot be bothered with cooking today. My feet are killing me."

"Is Mum going to be home soon?" Alex then asked, though Emily really wondered how she could possibly be paying any attention to her.

"She should be back tonight but probably not till late," Emily replied, watching as Alex continued texting. "Your Brother is still napping. Do you want to watch a movie or something? Or perhaps you're planning on finishing this homework sometime today?" She continued, eventually poking Alex's side when she didn't get a response. "Who are you talking to on that thing that has all your attention? Can you and Spencer really not go one hour without talking to each other?"

"It's not Spencer," Alex finally put her phone down to give her Mother her full attention. "I was talking to Aunt Maura. And I'm almost done my homework, thank you very much."

" _Aunt_ Maura?" Emily raised an eyebrow, having never heard the teen refer to her friend this way.

"Well…yeah," Alex shrugged. "I was just trying it out. Is that not allowed?"

"No, no it's fine," Emily couldn't help but smile, loving that her daughter and Maura were getting along so well. "What are you and your Aunt Maura talking about?"

"I was just asking her how she was feeling and then I was just telling her about that essay contest Miss Arbour wants me to enter," Alex explained. "We were brainstorming some topic ideas."

"So you decided you're going to enter then?" Emily asked, having discussed the same topic with the teen the night before. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I don't want to let Miss Arbour down," Alex told her, referring to her teacher, whom she had grown quite fond of. "I'll need your help with the editing once I do write it though. I want it to be perfect."

"You got it," Emily grinned, patting the teen's leg as she made a mental note to give Maura a call later. "Now what do you say? Are we watching a movie or what?"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily and Alex had eventually decided to make a movie night of their Saturday. The pair had eaten dinner with Henry and played with him for a while, before giving him his bath and getting him to bed. The two brunettes then chose a couple movies and eventually fell asleep on the couch until JJ got home around 1, waking them both up and sending them up to their respective rooms.

Alex had fallen straight back to sleep once she had made her way up to her room and changed into pajamas. The brunette had been only been sleeping for about an hour though when her cell phone began to ring, waking her up.

Groaning, Alex picked up her phone, wanting the throw the object against the wall, but checking it instead to find Olivia's picture lighting up the screen.

"Liv?" Alex answered the phone groggily, knowing she couldn't ignore the call in case it was an emergency. "Liv it's like 2am. What's wrong?"

"Lex," Olivia's voice was slightly slurred, letting Alex know that her friend had obviously been drinking. "Lex can you get me…can…can you come get me?"

"Where are you?" Alex was already climbing out of bed and going to grab a sweater, having experienced this situation with Olivia before. "Do you know where you are?"

"Party," Olivia replied, sounding pretty out of it. "Stanley's…Jessica Stanley's," she clarified much to Alex's relief since she knew the girl Olivia was referring to and knew where she lived.

"Okay, I'm coming Liv," Alex told her. "Just stay right where you are Liv. I'll be right there."

"O…o…kay," Olivia replied before hanging up the phone; Alex already heading towards her parent's bedroom, hating what she had to do but knowing she had no other choice.

Quietly making her way into the master bedroom, Alex made her way over to JJ's side of the bed, carefully shaking the blonde's shoulder in order to wake her. "Mum," she whispered, really not wanting to wake Emily since she knew she was having a hard enough time sleeping lately. "Mum, wake up."

"Lex?" JJ groaned as she rolled over to face the teen. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up, careful not to rouse Emily.

"It's Olivia," Alex told her. "She called. She sounded out of it. She needs someone to come get her."

"Lex, again?" JJ rubbed her eyes, completely exhausted from the case she had just returned from.

"I know. I'm sorry," Alex truly felt bad. "But I can't just leave her and I didn't want to get in trouble if I went on my own."

"No, no I know," JJ replied pulling herself out of bed. "I know," she grabbed Alex's hand to let her know she wasn't upset with her. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Do we have to wake Mom?"

"She'll freak out if she wakes up and we're both gone," JJ nodded, moving around the bed and approaching Emily who looked like she was in a pretty deep sleep. "Em," she shook her wife's shoulder. "Emily."

"Wha…what's wrong?" Emily could barely make out the shapes of JJ and Alex standing beside the bed. "What time is it? What happened?"

"It's Olivia," JJ replied, running her hand over the brunette's head. "We've got to go pick her up. We'll be right back. You've got Henry if he wakes up?"

"Yeah, yeah," Emily nodded tiredly. "I'll be fine. You go just…just be careful."

"We will be," JJ leaned in for a quick kiss. "Go back to sleep. We'll be back soon."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When they had found Olivia in front of Jessica Stanley's house the young blonde was practically passed out and alone, a fact, which angered JJ and she and Alex helped the struggling teen into the car. JJ did her best not to be upset with Alex or her friend, but the truth was finding Olivia this way scared her and she was worried about what would happen if she was unable to get a hold of Alex one day.

Doing her best to keep her fears at bay, JJ helped Alex get Olivia into the house and to bed before returning to her own room, glad to find her wife once again fast asleep; deciding she would deal with the teenagers in the house in the morning.

"Hey," Emily brushed JJ's hair out of her face when the blonde finally rolled over and opened her eyes the next morning. "What time did you guys get back last night?"

"Like 3?" JJ was still exhausted. "What time is it now?"

"Almost 8," Emily wrinkled her nose, knowing her wife needed more sleep than she got. "Henry should be up soon. How was Olivia when you picked her up last night? Was it bad?"

"She's a mess Em," JJ shook her head as she pulled herself to sit up. "She was barely conscious when we got to her. She was so out of it," she told her. "I don't even want to think about what could have happened to her if we hadn't gotten there. She needs help Em. We've got to do something," she continued. "This isn't the first time this has happened and every time it seems like everything is okay again she suddenly resorts back to this. There has to be something we can do."

"That's actually what I've been thinking about for the last hour," Emily nodded, taking JJ's hand in hers. "Things are getting out of hand and that kid is headed down a dangerous path. I know the girls don't want us to but I really think we need to get Olivia's father involved."

"I agree," JJ told her. "But if he takes Olivia away Alex is going to be devastated," she said just as there was a light knock at the door.

"Mom?" Alex carefully opened up the bedroom door, sticking her head in to see if her Mothers were awake. "Sorry. Can I talk to you guys?" She asked, looking as if she hadn't gotten very much sleep.

"Of course," Emily nodded, patting the bed between her and JJ, seeing that her daughter was barely hanging on to her emotions. "We actually want to talk to you as well."

"I'm really sorry about last night," Alex told JJ as she climbed into the bed, Emily immediately putting an arm around her shoulder as JJ placed a comforting hand on her leg. "I really didn't want to have to wake you last night, especially when you just got home but I…I couldn't just leave Olivia and…"

"Alex you don't have to apologize Honey," JJ told her. "You know we would do anything for you and the girls and Olivia's safety is much more important than anything else," she continued. "We aren't mad at all."

"We are worried though," Emily added, running her fingers through Alex's hair.

"I am too," Alex nodded, wiping away a tear that managed to escape as her eyes were shining with tears. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm worried about Liv and I don't know what to do anymore," she sniffed. "I don't want to betray her but I…I'm scared Mom."

"Alex what's going on with Olivia?" Emily pulled the teen closer. "Is there something your Mum and I need to know about? Because Sweetheart we only want to help."

"And at this point we really need to do _something_ Lex," JJ added. "We're really worried and if something happened to Olivia we really wouldn't be able to live with ourselves."

"I know," Alex nodded, a couple more tears escaping, worrying her Mothers even more. "And I know that Liv really doesn't want to go live with her Dad or even tell him what's going on lately but I think we have to call him," she admitted the thing that she had been worried about for quite some time now. "Olivia's mom hasn't been…Liv is on her own so much lately," she told her Mothers the thing that she promised her friend she would never tell anyone. "She has been gone for days at a time and Liv promised me she would call me and tell me when she needed a place to stay but instead she just keeps going out with all these other kids and getting hammered. And I can't…I promised I wouldn't tell but I'm scared that something is going to happen to her," she was crying now. "I think that calling her dad is the only option now."

"Oh Kid," Emily pulled Alex tighter, kissing her head. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, though from the middle of the night calls they had been getting, she felt like she could make a pretty good guess.

"A couple months," Alex replied, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "She's going to be really mad at me for telling you guys."

"She might be upset for a while Honey," JJ moved closer, taking Alex's hand in hers. "But eventually she'll realize that you were just looking out for her. It'll be okay Lex."

"Everything will be just fine," Emily assured her. "Your Mum and I will be here for you no matter what."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Your Father is going to drive up today," Emily informed Olivia later that morning, finding the young blonde still hiding out in Alex's room, looking incredibly upset. "It's at least 8 hours but he should be here by tonight."

"Great," Olivia put her head in her arms, unable to look at the older woman.

After their talk with Alex, Emily and JJ had went to their daughter's room to wake her friend, spending nearly an hour talking to her about everything that was going on with her and her Mother before eventually informing her they had no choice but to call her father. Emily knew that Olivia wouldn't take this news lightly but she hadn't anticipated just how hard it would be as the teen had sobbed uncontrollably, begging the two women to let her stay. It was tough, and both JJ and Emily were near tears when they had finally left Olivia to make the call, but they knew they had to inform the girl's Father.

"Olivia, Honey I know you're upset but Jennifer and I are only doing this because we care," Emily told the teen, rubbing her stomach as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "We're all just so worried about you and we want to make sure that you're safe Honey. We just want to make sure that you have someone looking out for you."

"He's going to take me away," Olivia shook her head but kept her head down, tears in her voice.

"I don't think any decisions are going to be made today Liv," Emily tried to reach out and place a hand on the teen's knee but was quickly shaken off. "I'll leave you be for a bit, but Liv please just try and remember that Jen and I love you so much Sweetie. If there was any other choice we would have…" She cut herself off, looking up to find Alex standing in the doorway looking nervous. "We'll talk later."

Standing up and walking towards her daughter, Emily reached out and took the younger brunette's hand, silently offering as much comfort as she could; understanding that the teen was struggling in so many ways. Wanting to give the two friends a change to talk, Emily placed a quick kiss on Alex's cheek before heading out in search of her wife.

"Liv," Alex approached her friend carefully, feeling anxious since they hadn't spoken since her Mothers had talk to the blonde. "Liv I'm…"

"You promised," Olivia finally lifted her head up, revealing her tear-streaked face. "You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Liv I didn't have a choice," Alex sounded desperate, hating that she betrayed her friend's trust, but knowing she did the right thing. "Last night you were a mess and I just…what if something happened to you?" She continued. "You can't keep doing what you've been doing. I had to do something Liv. I was so worried. I'm scared!"

"I'm fine," Olivia tried to argue, though she didn't sound all that believable. "I've been fine on my own. Just because I like to go out and have some fun doesn't mean…" She cut herself off as she looked up to see the look that her friend was giving her. "My Dad is going to take me back to New York with him. I'm going to have to move and I'll be on my own."

"You don't know that yet," Alex shook her head, arguing even though she knew that Olivia was likely right. "But even so New York isn't that far. You'll still see me and Spencer and Zoey. We'll talk all the time and…we'll be in College before you know it and who knows what will happen then. We could all end up back together or closer together or…"

"I'm going to have to go through my Senior Year on my own," Olivia interrupted angrily. "Nothing you say is going to make me feel better about that Alex," tears were streaming down both girls faces. "No matter what you say I'm still going to have to deal with my Dad. I'm still going to have to move away and my Mom is still going to have to face all this so thanks a lot," she looked away again. "Just leave me alone Alex. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"I'm…I'm sorry Liv," Alex couldn't stop the tears that continued to fall down her face as she headed for the bedroom door, knowing she needed to let things go for now. "I really am sorry."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Olivia's Father finally arrived he spent over an hour talking to Emily, JJ and a reluctant Alex before he finally spoke to Olivia. Though he wouldn't answer his daughter's questions about whether or not she would have to move, he had told the teen that they wouldn't be going anywhere at the moment, eventually deciding to take her to a hotel for the night; leaving talking to Olivia's mom until morning.

Olivia hadn't said anything to Alex before she left, leaving the teen, who immediately rushed up to her bedroom, rather distraught. Expecting Spencer to eventually show up, Emily gave Alex some time alone before she and JJ headed up to talk to her.

"Alex," Emily knocked on the teen's bedroom door, opening it up to find the teen curled up in bed. "Honey." She and JJ climbed up onto the bed, taking seats on either side of their daughter.

"Alex we know Olivia is upset right now but she's going to come around," JJ told her, running her hand over the brunette's head.

"You did the right thing Babe," Emily added, adjusting so she could get comfortable. "You can't spend all night beating yourself up about this. Why don't you call Spencer? Have her come spend the night."

"I haven't told the other girls what happened," Alex shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'd rather wait until we hear what's going to happen."

"Alex you know that if there was anything else we could have done we would have right?" JJ asked the teen. "We love Olivia so much and if we could have kept her here with us we would have but…it's not up to us."

"I know that Olivia's Dad has made some poor choices but he is her Father," Emily chimed in. "No matter what he has done he still has a right to his daughter. Olivia is still his responsibility and we've got twins coming and…"

"I never expected you guys to invite Olivia to come live here with us," Alex interrupted, not wanting her Mothers to feel bad. "I knew that if I told you what was going on that you would call Liv's Dad. I just…I never expected her to be so angry at me."

"Olivia's scared Lex," JJ was rubbing the teen's back comfortingly now. "Her world has been falling apart for a couple years now and she's just trying to hold on to what she has here with you and the girls," she told her. "One day she's going to realize what you did for her today."

"And we promise we're going to do everything we can to make this whole thing easier on Olivia," Emily told her, already planning to call Olivia's Father again in the morning to find out everything she could. "Now is there anything we can do for you right now?"

Shrugging Alex sat up and allowed JJ to pull her into a hug. "You guys wanna watch Beauty and the Beast with me?" She eventually asked.

"Sure," Emily smiled as Alex and JJ sat back against the headboard, the trio cuddling up together as Alex powered up the movie, which was already in her DVD player. "Anything you want."


	7. Olivia-Part 2

**So I'm going to admit something…I cannot remember if I gave Olivia's parents names in any other stories and I really couldn't bother searching through all the chapters so they may have been given new names but hey, I'm not perfect! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long! -J**

 **Olivia- Part 2**

"Have you talked to Olivia's father yet?" JJ asked Emily the next morning, the pair getting ready for work. "I mean I know it's early but has he sent you a text or anything? Do you think Olivia will be going to school? How difficult do you think it's going to be to get Alex to go today? Do you think…"

"Jen," Emily finally interrupted, putting up a hand to halt her wife's rambling. "I haven't heard from Steve yet, but I assume it'll be a while before I do considering he still has to go talk to his ex-wife," she told the blonde. "As for school I highly doubt Olivia is going to go but Alex needs to, she already misses too much. I also think it would be better for her to be with Spencer and Zoey today. She really needs to tell them what happened."

"All three of those girls are going to be so devastated if Olivia moves," JJ sighed, plopping down on the bed feeling slightly devastated herself. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"What other choice did we have Jen?" Emily sat down next to her wife. "We can't just take the kid and keep her here with us without so much as calling her Father," she reminded the blonde not for the first time. "Steve has a right to his daughter Jen. We did what we're legally obligated to do right now."

"Okay," JJ replied, though Emily could tell she wasn't finished yet. "But isn't there something else we can do Em? I mean there must be something."

"What can we do Jen?" Emily countered. "I mean are we really prepared to offer to take Olivia in right now? We've got twins on the way Babe; we're going to have three kids under the age of 3 and we've already got a teenager of our own," she continued. "We're barely home as it is. We cannot ask someone to let us take care of their daughter when we're not even home to do that; it's not fair to anyone, not Olivia, not our kids, especially not Jessie," she said, watching as the blonde's head fell, looking more than a little disappointed. "Is that what you really want Jen?"

"I don't know," JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder sadly. "Olivia has spent so much time here over the last couple years and I just…I love that kid," she admitted. "It just breaks my heart to see everything go down like this. She's like family Em…they all are and I just hate this."

"I know," Emily wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "I love her too; you know I do. It's just…" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." She called.

"Can I stay home today?" Alex asked as soon as she opened the door, the teen looking like she hadn't slept much. "Please?"

"Lex," Emily's tone was warning the teen, letting her know that she wasn't about to get her way. "Look kid I know this is all really hard for you but you can't miss school okay? Sitting here feeling depressed isn't going to make you feel better," she told the teen who plopped down next to JJ, immediately leaning into her side. "You need to go to school. Talk to Zoey and Spencer; I bet it'll make you feel a whole lot better."

"Or it'll make me feel a whole lot worse when Zoey hates my guts for turning Liv in to her dad," Alex groaned as JJ wrapped her arms around her. "I know I did the right thing but I feel like such a jerk. What if the girls side with Liv? What if they're upset with me too?"

"Oh Hun," JJ shook her head, holding the teen tight. "Zoey and Spencer have been here the last year, they've seen everything that has gone on with Olivia," she ran her fingers through Alex's dark locks. "They're probably just as worried about Liv as we have been. They're going to understand this Babe. You just need to talk to them."

"Yeah…I guess," Alex still didn't sound convinced. "This just totally sucks."

"You're right kid. It does suck," Emily couldn't disagree with her daughter, knowing that no matter it was a difficult situation to be in. "But you know what? You're going to get through it."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"What's with you today Princess?" Morgan called across the bullpen later that morning, having been watching Emily working at her desk looking more than a little frustrated. "Are you okay?" He asked, Rossi and Reid both pretending they weren't listening. "Case bothering you?"

"Hm? What? No," Emily shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "I mean this case is awful," she gestured towards the file she was reading over. "But it's not that. There's just all this stuff going on with Alex's friend Olivia," she decided to share, figuring her team would be able to give her some sound advice. "The kid has been going through a really difficult time and Jen and I found out yesterday that her Mom hasn't been around much. We ended up finally calling her Father from New York and he came down. We're really not sure what's going to happen with Liv now."

"Oh man that's tough," Morgan nodded, completely understanding his friend's frustrations. "Olivia's a great kid, but a situation like that can be really hard to handle. Sounds to me like you did what you had to do. How's Lex doing with the whole thing?"

"It's tough," Emily shook her head. "Olivia was really upset with her yesterday so of course she's upset about that. She didn't want to go to school today," she explained. "I just don't know what to do. Jen is feeling awful about it too."

"Well surely you can't have the kid living on her own half the time," Rossi chimed in from his desk, no longer pretending not to be listening. "What's her relationship with her Father like anyways?"

"Well he left her and her Mom for another woman who's now pregnant," Emily replied, telling the older man all he really needed to know. "Plus he lives in New York away from all her friends, so no matter what Olivia is going to be unhappy."

"That's a difficult situation," Reid joined the conversation. "As much trouble as she's getting in here, going to live with her Dad may only result in her getting herself into more trouble. She may start acting out more in defiance of her Father."

"Trust me I've thought of this," Emily sighed. "I mean the last year the only time it seems like she's staying out of trouble is when she's staying with us but I just…we can't," she shook her head. "I mean I want to but I just… _how_ can we?"

"Do you even know if that's an option?" Morgan asked. "I mean have you talked to the Dad?"

"Not yet," Emily shook her head. "I can only assume that he's going to want to bring Olivia to live with him. I mean how could he possibly leave her here? And if he does do we really have a right to keep her with us?"

"It seems to me like the kid just needs someone to love her and care for her," Morgan replied with a shrug. "You and JJ already do that," he reminded her. "I know you guys have twins on the way but I don't know…if anyone could handle one more teen I think it's you and JJ."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Okay will you please tell us what is going on now?" Spencer demanded as soon as she, Alex and Zoey sat down to lunch later that day. "What happened yesterday? Where is Olivia? Why are you acting so weird?" She asked one question after another, missing the look on Zoey's face, which immediately told Alex that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Slow down Spence," Alex huffed, sitting across from her girlfriend and Zoey. "I'll tell you everything okay, just slow down. You talked to Liv yesterday didn't you?" She turned her attention to Zoey. "Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

"Olivia called me last night," Zoey admitted with a shrug. "She told me what happened and she was super upset but I didn't want to seem like I was taking sides or anything. She was pretty mad at you."

"What? Why?" Spencer was looking from Alex to Zoey and back again, having no idea what was going on. "What happened? Why would Liv be mad at you? Where is she?"

"At a hotel with her Dad," Alex sighed, resting her head on her hand. "Liv called me Saturday night asking me to come get her from some party at Jessica Stanley's house," she began to explain. "She was wasted so I woke up my Mum and we went to get her. She was completely out of it and she just…I've been worried about her; like _really_ worried. I told my Moms that Liv's Mom has been MIA lately and I think they were really leaning towards calling him anyways but I suggested they call Liv's Dad," she was afraid to meet the other girls' eyes, feeling tears stinging in her own. "I just…I couldn't keep watching her do this to herself. I've just been so worried. You guys have to understand that."

"Of course we do," Spencer was quick to assure her, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. "We've been worried too Lex but she…Liv hasn't been coming to us with this stuff. She always calls you because of your Moms and we just…we didn't really know what we could do."

"We don't blame you for what you did," Zoey added, smiling when Alex finally looked up. "You actually did what we've both been too afraid to do. Why didn't you call us yesterday when all this happened?"

"I don't know," Alex wiped away a single tear that managed to escape. "I guess I was just kind of scared that you guys would be mad at me. I mean we promised we wouldn't tell anyone about her Mom."

"We are not mad at you Lex," Spencer was out of her seat and sitting next to her girlfriend in record time. "How could we be? You did the right thing."

"Yeah well I feel awful about it," Alex was grateful for Spencer's arms that wrapped around her. "I feel like I betrayed Liv and I'm ruining her life. "She's probably going to have to go live in New York with her Dad and we aren't going to be able to see her. I mean it's no wonder she's so mad at me."

"She'll come around," Zoey shook her head. "She loves you Lex. She'll understand why you did what you did eventually," she said, checking her watch. "Look I've got to go meet this girl from my Science class so we can work on a lab but don't worry Lex. Everything will be okay," she reached across the table and gave Alex's hand a squeeze. "I'll call you after school."

"Okay. Thanks Zo," Alex nodded, watching Zoey leave the cafeteria before resting her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Spencer had to ask even though she knew the answer.

"It all just sucks," Alex shook her head. "Olivia has been…ever since you and I started dating Liv has kind of filled in for you in a way. She's my best friend…I mean you're still my best friend too but I…I go to her when I need advice about you and we talk about stuff I can't talk to you about," she explained. "I go to Liv the way I know you go to Zoey now and I just…I don't know what to do now," she allowed Spencer to pull her closer. "I don't know what to do."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Emily and JJ got home from work that day they entered the house to find Olivia, Steve and Alex sitting in the family room waiting for them; the two teens sitting awkwardly silent on opposite ends of the couch. Steve stood as soon as the couple entered the family room, explaining that things with Olivia's mother had taken longer than he expected that day so he figured he would come over so they could all talk in person.

"Lex, why don't you and Olivia go on upstairs so we can talk," Emily suggested, figuring this conversation would be easier to have without the teens listening in. "We'll come get you guys in a bit."

"Is that really necessary?" Olivia asked. "I mean this is all about me isn't it? Shouldn't I get to hear this?"

"Well…" Emily looked to Steve, not quite sure what he wanted to do.

"It's fine," Steve shrugged. "She's right really. This is about Olivia after all. I'm assuming you're okay with Alex being here too then?" He asked his daughter.

"Whatever," Olivia also shrugged, avoiding looking at the other teen. "I don't care."

"Great," Steve sighed, running his hand over his head, obviously frustrated by the whole situation. "We found Meredith," he informed them, referring to Olivia's Mother. "It wasn't easy but after discussing it at length I got her to agree to seek help. She finally admitted that she had a problem and I'm going to help get her into a treatment facility. I told her that the only way I wasn't going to take her to court for full custody of Olivia was if she got herself cleaned up," he explained. "It'll be a 60 day program, after which, we'll discuss her ability to parent Olivia on her own again."

"And in the meantime where will Olivia be?" JJ was the one to ask, glancing over to the teen who was trying to be discreet as she wiped away her tears. "Are you taking her back to New York with you?"

"As much as I'd love to stay here with Olivia so she can finish off the school year I really can't be away from work for that long," Steve replied. "I really see no other option right now."

"It's only two months though," Alex couldn't help blurting out, looking embarrassed when both her Mothers' heads whipped around to give her a stern look. "I'm sorry. I just…it's only two months."

"I know," Steve nodded. "But I haven't been at my current job very long and I just can't ask for that kind of time off right now," he explained. "We're going to stay a couple more days so I can talk to the school and see if they have any recommendations for schools or to see if Olivia could possibly work her classes online until she can come back…IF she can come back."

"There must be something else we can do though," Alex was looking at her Mothers frantically, feeling worse every time she chanced a glance at Olivia. "Can't we just…"

"Lex," Emily sighed, understanding what her Daughter wanted, but still unsure if they could really keep Olivia right now when the babies' due date was so close.

"Wait," JJ suddenly jumped up, grabbing her cell phone off the table. "I just…I have an idea just…just excuse me one moment," she said before running off down the hall, her phone already to her ear.

"What…what is she doing?" Olivia turned to Emily, her eyes red.

"I have no idea," Emily shook her head, everyone falling into an awkward silence as they waited for JJ to return, no one knowing what to say at the moment.

"Steve," JJ called as she came back down the hallway, a grin on her face. "What if there was another option? Would you be willing to let Olivia stay here?" She asked, seeing her wife's panicked look. "Not here with us," she eased Emily's worries. "But with a friend of ours."

"Who?" Alex asked before anyone else could, confused as to what was going on.

"Penelope Garcia," JJ's attention was still focused on Olivia's father. "She's the Technical Analyst for our team and she and Olivia know each other fairly well," she explained. "I just talked to her and she's fully willing to have Olivia stay with her so that she can keep going to school here. She's actually on her way over to meet you now."

"Oh...uh…well," Steve didn't seem to know what to say, considering this for a moment before finally turning towards his daughter. "Would that be…Is that something you would want?" He asked.

"I like Penelope a lot," Olivia nodded. "And I would…I would really rather stay here," she admitted.

"I understand that," Steve sighed. "But I just don't know if this is something we should do," he shook his head. "I'm your Father. We should be together."

"I know you want me to come with you Dad," Olivia replied, biting her lip. "But I'm more than halfway through my Junior year. Couldn't I at least stay here to finish out the school year?" She asked, willing to make a compromise. "If Mom isn't well enough to take me back after the two months I could finish out the year and then come live with you in New York," she suggested. "Please?"

"I…" Steve hesitated, watching his daughter's big, blue, begging eyes. "Okay."


End file.
